El porqué de nuestras locuras
by RinneRikudo
Summary: ¿Nunca has pensado que Naruto tiene demasiadas incongruencias, cabos sueltos y cosas sin sentido? Ellos recién se dan cuenta y por eso vienen a aclarar todas tus dudas. —Soy una alienígena —declaró Kaguya. —Eres el Uchiha más Uchiha que existe, ¡sin ser Uchiha! —afirmó Yagura dirigiéndose a Kakashi. —Quise destruir Konoha porque Tsunade no me correspondió —confesó Orochimaru.
1. Capítulo I

Hola gente. Primero que nada, **esto será un three-shot.** Estimo publicar el siguiente episodio mañana o el día siguiente como mucho. Pude haberlo traído todo junto en un one-shot, pero es que me han maravillado las modalidades de dos y tres capítulos para historias cortas, ¡me encanta! En fin, no les hago perder más el tiempo. A continuación el fic.

* * *

_**El porqué de nuestras locuras.**_

_**Capítulo I.**_

Las luces encendieron. La habitación anteriormente sumergida en oscuridad súbitamente se vio iluminada a causa de los bombillos, cosa que causó algo de ceguera entre los presentes al haber estado entre sombras hasta hace unos momentos.

—Seguramente se preguntarán el por qué los he invocado el día de hoy.

Las personas ahí reunidas dirigieron su vista hacia la dirección de donde provino la misteriosa voz, solo para toparse con un chico de alrededor de 12 años de edad y cabellera verde-grisácea, que se mostraba sonriente y con una posición de liderato. Todos permanecían sentados en un círculo de sillas, a excepción del susodicho cuyo puesto estaba ubicado justo en el centro.

—¿Quién eres tú mocoso? —preguntó una alta mujer de cabello blanco y curiosos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, con un largo vestido cuya hermosura no lograba opacar la molestia que reflejaba su portadora—. ¿No eres muy joven como para vender árboles de siglos de antigüedad?

El mencionado hizo una mueca que indicó la confusión que causó la interrogante de Kaguya, así como sintió sus humos venirse abajo debido a la forma tan menospreciativa por la que fue llamado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No eres tú el vendedor de plantas exóticas? —Y es que la madre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos buscaba embellecer su ''preciado criadero'' (entiéndase el planeta) adornándolo de la flora más rara existente.

Nuevamente la confusión inundó la mente del joven ex jinchūriki.

—No, Kaguya, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando mujer? ¿Plantas exóticas? Qué tontería —respondió Madara cuando Yagura se propuso a abrir la boca—. Es obvio que este enano es el espía profesional que me llevará a Konoha en secreto y así enfrentarme a… —Y en ese instante hizo una pequeña pausa, para una sonrisa maniática posarse en su rostro— ¡Hashiramaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La fémina frunció el ceño y emitió un pequeño bufido. Cruzó sus brazos así como sus piernas y se acomodó en su lugar, mostrándose dominante y a la vez un poco sensual.

—¿Y se supone que mi teoría es más ridícula que la tuya?

Acto seguido una pequeña masa negruzca salió de entre las mangas de la Diosa Conejo, para luego tomar una ligera forma humana con la mitad de su cuerpo todavía bajo el brazo de la peliblanca.

—No le hagas caso madre —aconsejó Zetsu mientras su boca sin dientes se curvaba hacia arriba, señal de que estaba ''feliz'' si se le podía llamar así—. Madara es un loquillo escapado de un manicomio, todo lo que habla es de Hashirama —afirmó—. Hashirama esto, Hashirama aquello, Hashirama te mataré, Hashirama te haré pedazos, Hashirama usaré tus frases geniales el día que complete el plan Ojo de Luna —imitó con burla las oraciones formuladas por el Uchiha en los brotes psicóticos que sufrió en la cueva donde escapó después de su batalla con el Senju. El del sharingan chasqueó su lengua en señal de fastidio—. ¡Tuve que soportar todo eso y más durante más de medio siglo madre!

Habiendo dicho eso, Zetsu utilizó el ojos de perrito no jutsu para expresar la tristeza que ocasionó en él el haber soportado el muy extenso monólogo de la leyenda shinobi.

—Mi pobre bebé —dijo con ternura la primera usuaria del Byakugan, para proceder a acariciar el rostro de Zetsu—. La pasaste muy mal solo para revivirme, ¿no es así?

—¡Sí mami! —exclamó el ser sobrenatural, al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Mi hermoso niñito!

Y cuando Kaguya y Zetsu se propusieron a abrazarse, fueron imposibilitados de continuar debido a que alguien en el cuarto se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo así la atención de todos.

—Bueno, dejando de lado su emotivo momento —dijo Itachi. Los susodichos entrecerraron peligrosamente sus ojos—, ¿dónde está la novia de Sasuke? Me prometieron que estaría aquí.

El desconcierto atacó al grupo. ¿Sasuke con pareja?

—Itachi —Lo nombró el mencionado, que casualmente estaba justo a su lado—, yo no tengo novia —aclaró, sobresaltando y decepcionando a la vez al primogénito de Fugaku—. Aunque, ¿de todas formas para qué quisieras ver a mi novia?

El Uchiha le dedicó una sonrisa maternal, digna de un hermano sobre-protector.

—Otouto, tienes muchas necesidades especiales que una mujer debe saber atender —declaró, provocando que el ''público'' emitiera algunas carcajadas por lo bajo a medida que seguía hablando, y por supuesto abochornando a Sasuke—. Eres como un niño malcriado. Nunca aprendiste a cocinar por matarte entrenando, eres muy orgulloso, todo lo quieres hacer por tu cuenta sin ayuda de nadie más, te sacas los mocos cuando nadie te ve, incluso tienes fotos de la mayoría de las kunoichis de la aldea en tu armario. Necesitas una buena compañera que te ayude a solucionar eso, y por ello debo instruirla en todo lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta.

—¡Itachi! —vociferó el pelinegro al borde de la cólera—. ¡No digas esas cosas habiendo personas alrededor!

El moreno rió ante la reacción de su familiar, aunque esta no fue nada comparada a las de los demás.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está Tsunade? —inquirió el azabache, queriendo dar por finalizado el asunto lo más pronto posible—. Me dijeron que estaría aquí para nombrarme como el próximo Hokage.

Silencio. Un largo momento vacío de sonido alguno invadió la sala.

—¿Tú, Hokage? ¿En serio sigues con esa tontería? —Se mofó el Hatake del pálido adolescente—. ¿Te propusiste a destruir Konoha y ahora quieres ser su líder? Creí que cuando dijiste aquello solo te dejaste llevar por la ocasión.

El del Mangekyo emitió un sonido de molestia.

—Yo nunca me dejo llevar por nada, Kakashi.

Y sus miradas se conectaron. Maestro y alumno se atacaron mutuamente. Los ojos del primero eran analíticos, serios, neutrales, atribuibles a alguien lleno de experiencia; mientras que los del segundo eran más fríos, oscuros, de alguien que no tendría problemas para asesinar a su sensei allí y ahora.

—Oigan ustedes dos, ya relájense —Intentó calmarlos Obito—. No vine a verlos pelear sino a ver a Rin. Hace dos semanas que no la encuentro en el más allá y me dijeron que estaría por aquí.

Nadie contestó, más bien lo observaron como si hubiese enloquecido.

—No tengo idea Obito. Yo solo vine porque me dijeron que aquí Jiraiya daría por adelantado su nuevo libro Icha Icha.

De nuevo, nadie abrió la boca, en mayor parte debido a la manera desvergonzada en la que el hijo del Colmillo Blanco hizo tal declaración.

En su lugar, vieron cómo un hombre de mediana edad atravesaba las puertas para susurrar unas palabras al oído del ex contenedor del Sanbi, quien no sabía qué era lo que ocurría. Posteriormente, la expresión facial de Yagura cambió a una de enojo. Se frotó el tabique para contener su ira y vio salir al individuo de la misma manera que entró.

—Bien. Acabo de ser informado de lo que ha pasado. Me disculpo, parece ser que los engañaron para hacerlos venir —reveló el oji-morado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Fue lo dicho en unísono por la totalidad de los ninjas.

—¡¿Y las flores para mi jardín?!

—¡¿Y Hashirama?!

—¡¿Y Rin?!

—¡¿Y mi libro?!

Itachi no reclamó nada porque ya se había enterado de que Sasuke no tenía novia, y el anterior hizo lo propio debido a su típica actitud desinteresada.

—Lo lamento, nada de eso era cierto. La razón por la que están aquí es otra.

* * *

¿Review?


	2. Capítulo II

**_Capítulo II._**

Un poderoso estruendo se escuchó en la habitación. Los presentes pudieron haber jurado que el suelo tembló por un segundo, y cuando se dieron cuenta, Yagura estaba siendo ahorcado por una furiosa Diosa Conejo.

—Dime una sola razón por la que no debería eliminarte ahora mismo —exigió Kaguya elevando a un nivel impensable su instinto asesino.

El peli-verde como pudo apretó la mano de la deidad con las pocas fuerzas que pudo sacar, y contestó a su reclamo con voz entrecortada debido a la presión que ella ejercía en su cuello.

—Ka-Kaguy-ya-sa-sama, s-si me solt-soltara podrí-ría explicarle.

La peliblanca emitió un bufido. Maldito mortal, ¿cómo se atrevía a engañarla de una manera tan descarada? O eso pesó. Aún así, hizo caso a la petición del ex jinchūriki y lo liberó, quien empezó a toser sin control y recuperar el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones.

—Habla —ordenó, sin ánimos de esperar a que Yagura se recuperara de su embestida anterior.

—Bi-Bien.

El preadolescente no deseaba contradecir a la madre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos por ninguna razón, y temeroso obedecería sin refutar. Dio una última bocanada de aire, y ya sintiéndose listo, comenzó con su discurso.

—Verán, todos ustedes son personajes que han tenido una participación determinante en la serie —declaró. Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se poso en las caras de algunos de ellos, como por ejemplo Madara y Kaguya—, pero algunas partes de sus historias han sido… estúpidas —La sonrisa de inmediato fue borrada—, además, hay varios vacíos argumentales y algunos de sus objetivos de verdad no tienen sentido. Por eso los he invocado hoy, me gustaría saber en qué demonios pensaban cuando formularon sus planes.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí por un segundo, incrédulos de lo que ocurría. Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma.

—Explícate —demandó la primera usuaria del Byakugan.

El ex Mizukage suspiró. Tomó su silla, que había sido derribada en el ataque anterior de la fémina, y se sentó en ella.

—Tú por ejemplo Kaguya. Aún hay varios misterios en tu pasado que no se terminan de aclarar —afirmó—. Primero tenías un solo hijo que derrotó al Juubi que era la encarnación del Árbol Sagrado, y luego resultó ser que no tenías uno sino dos hijos, y que el Juubi no era lo que se creía que era sino tu voluntad, ¿pero no eras más poderosa por tu propia cuenta? ¿Por qué crear a un monstruo gigantesco? —inquirió confundido—. Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que moriste y a partir de tu cuerpo nació el Juubi, ¿pero cómo puedes morir? Tú misma has dicho que eres inmortal y solo puedes ser sellada.

—Y-Yo… —La susodicha no supo cómo contestar.

—No solo eso —La interrumpió—, ¿qué se supone que harás cuando tengas a todos los humanos convertidos en Zetsu's Blancos? ¿Y de dónde provienes? Mucho más importante aún y por favor no me malinterpretes, ¿cómo demonios una mujer pudo tomar el fruto de chakra? No creo que hayas sido la primera en intentarlo en miles de años, muchos otros guerreros experimentados debieron hacerlo también, ¿entonces cómo tú pudiste ser la primera en robarlo?

Oh, eso era mucho más fácil de responder.

—Simple —La peliblanca rió de medio lado—, puedo juntar todas las respuestas que requieres en tres palabras: soy una alienígena.

Ok, eso fue inesperado, muy imprevisto en realidad.

—¡¿Eh?! —Fue la reacción general en la sala.

La mujer volvió a reír.

—Yo soy una princesa venida de otro planeta —reveló—. Así fue como pude tomar el fruto, tan solo utilicé mis súper geniales OVNI's para destruir las defensas del Árbol Sagrado —Los personajes de anime sucumbieron al estado de shock que los atacó—. En cuanto a lo de los Zetsu's blancos, pues por quedarme mucho tiempo gobernando la Tierra mi hermana me reemplazó en el Trono. Con los humanos bajo mis órdenes y el poder del chakra planeo regresar a mi lugar de origen y derrocarla.

El desconcierto se hizo predominante en las emociones de todos.

—¿Ya lo entienden idiotas? —Se mofó el Zetsu Negro que salió un poco más de la manga de su progenitora—, mi madre no es una tonta como ustedes, todo lo ha tenido fríamente calculado desde un principio, ¡ja!

—No tan rápido Zetsu —manifestó la antigua Sombra de Agua. La masa negruzca levanto una de sus invisibles cejas al haber sido mencionado—. El mayor tonto aquí eres tú. Dime, si necesitabas el rinnegan para revivir a Kaguya, ¿por qué iniciaste una enemistad entre los clanes Uchiha y Senju? ¿No era más fácil juntarlos y así en poco tiempo nacer un bebé con los ojos que necesitabas?

El tercer hijo de la cornuda fémina se quedó estático ante tal argumento.

—Eh, bueno… —El mencionado rascó su cabeza pensando de qué modo dar explicaciones— Bah, ¡eso qué importa! Al final de cuentas resultó, ¿no? Después de siglos de espera finalmente me topé con Madara y logré manipularlo para devolver a la vida a madre. ¡Gracias a mí es que la serie existe!

—Hey —Se quejó el Uchiha aludido—. No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera, ¡pues no es gracias a ti que la serie existe, sino gracias a mí! Si no hubiese sobrevivido a mi batalla con… —Hizo, como la vez anterior, una pequeña pausa para entrar en una efímera locura sedienta de sangre—, ¡Hashiramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Inhaló y exhaló después, calmándose, y prosiguió con sus palabras—, y haber hecho todo lo que hice, nunca habrías logrado tus objetivos.

Todos en el cuarto asintieron, era una interpretación válida la que había expuesto.

—Tal vez sea cierto Madara, pero a pesar de la forma tan inteligente en la que has sido mostrado también has hecho unas cuantas cosas sin sentido —alegó el antiguo contenedor del Tres Colas. El pelinegro volteó a mirarlo con las cejas arrugadas—. Primero que nada, ¿por qué sellaste al Sanbi en Rin para llevarla a Konoha a través de los ninjas de Kiri? ¿No era más fácil ordenarles que la mataran frente a Obito y así de igual modo te hubiese seguido, en lugar de esperar meses, posiblemente años para que fuese hacia ti como originalmente planeaste? Y segundo, ¿por qué no mataste a Obito en el momento que lo tuviste frente a ti y así robarle el rinnegan, en vez de llamarlo pidiéndole que volviese a tu lado? De veras, no lo pillo, tenías el suficiente poder como para hacerlo. Si hubieses hecho eso, Naruto no hubiese obtenido el chakra de las Bestias con Colas que le faltaban, no habría vuelto a la vida y ciertamente te hubiese ido mejor, aunque igual te habría traicionado Zetsu.

Ahora fue el turno de Madara para sobarse la nuca.

—Eh… Es que yo… —En pocas ocasiones la leyenda shinobi se había encontrado en una situación como esta, una en la que no hallaba con qué hechos coherentes refutar la opinión de su enemigo— Verás, lo que quería hacer era… Lo que pensaba era que… —Y empezó a rascar su hombro además de sus cabellos. Luego, sintió enojarse —¡Soy Madara Uchiha mocoso! —vociferó levantándose de su asiento—, ¡respétame, mierda!

Yagura rió mentalmente divertido del reaccionar del hermano de Izuna. Ni loco se burlaría ''directamente'' frente a él, no había caído en un punto tan profundo de paranoia como para lanzarse a la muerte en bandeja de plata.

—Hablando de personajes inteligentes que la verdad no lo son tanto —dijo el peli-verde mirando hacia otro de los miembros del clan del sharingan. El mismo frunció el ceño ante tal acción—, dime Itachi, ¿en qué pensabas cuando indujiste odio en Sasuke?

El susodicho sintió molestarse ante la forma en la que el oji-morado hablaba de su hermano mayor.

—Creo que eso lo sabemos todos aquí. Originé odio en su corazón en contra de mí para que se hiciera fuerte a toda costa para matarme, así se quedaría en Konoha fortaleciéndose con sus maestros y sería considerado un héroe por haberme asesinado, solo que las cosas no salieron como prevé.

—Oh sí, el hermano que amó toda su vida mata a su familia, quien además recrea la sangrienta masacre en su cabeza una y otra vez y tú esperabas que él buscase poder sin importar qué tan lejos llegase en el lado de los chicos buenos. ¿De cuál te fumaste esa noche? Quisiera probar a ver qué tan buena es.

Lo último dicho por Yagura causó algunas carcajadas en los ''espectadores'', así como que Itachi entrecerrara sus ojos.

—Yagura, no hables así de Itachi —Y cerró sus párpados, para luego abrirlos revelando un Mangekyo Sharingan en su ojo derecho y un Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo—, o te mataré —advirtió Sasuke.

El Cuarto Mizukage sintió entrar en un ligero pánico.

—O-Oye, tranquilo viejo —Intentó tranquilizar al sucesor de Indra mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro en posición defensiva—, pero es que lo que digo es verdad, tal vez todo hubiese resultado distinto si no te hubiese traumado y solo hubiese matado a su clan. Pero cambiando de tema —Y en un nuevo intento por evadir el furor del adolescente de tez blanca es que formuló las anteriores palabras—, también hay un cabo suelto en tu historia, Sasuke.

¿Lo estaba amenazando de muerte y se atrevía a criticarlo a él también? Este pequeño tenía pelotas, pensó el azabache.

—A ver, primero querías a tu hermano, luego lo odiabas y lo mataste por tu odio, luego te arrepentiste y lo volviste a querer, ¿y para expresar tu amor es que decidiste destruir Konoha, el lugar por el que Itachi dio su vida?

El susodicho golpeó su mano contra su rostro. Siempre pensó en eso, Sasuke había sido un tarado. Se sacrificó para que sobreviviera y así planeó pagárselo en un principio. Por su parte el pálido pelinegro mantuvo su expresión facial invariable, fría; aunque por dentro deseara cortarle la cabeza a la antigua Sombra de Agua.

—Ahora que lo dices Yagura, tienes mucha razón, hay demasiadas incoherencias en el manga y el anime como para pasarlas de alto —declaró el peliblanco estratega de la Hoja—. Solo ahora que lo analizas tan detalladamente es que me doy cuenta de la inmensa cantidad de errores que hay en la trama.

—A mí no me jodas Hatake que no he terminado —habló Yagura esta vez con una amplia sonrisa victoriosa, insultando al Séptimo Hokage sin razón aparente, o al menos aún—. Hablas como si un par de estupideces no estuviesen involucradas contigo también —La Sombra de Fuego se sintió ofendida, pero decidió dejar continuar al chico—. Eres el Uchiha más Uchiha que existe ¡y no eres Uchiha en realidad! ¿Me podrías decir cómo carajos dominaste el Susano Perfecto en 30 segundos? —interrogó estupefacto del hecho que el hijo del Colmillo Blanco hubiese alcanzado la fase final de dicha técnica en tan poco tiempo sin siquiera haber dominado las etapas previas, que para el colmo era mucho más poderoso que el de cualquier otro usuario que se haya conocido.

—Tan solo lo hice y ya —respondió encogido de hombros—, no por nada soy llamado el ninja copia.

—Y qué tremendo copión —Se burló—. No lo sé, hubiese sido más lógico que Obito hubiese poseído tu cuerpo e hiciera él el jutsu, pero es solo una opinión.

El mencionado estuvo de acuerdo con eso pero no dijo nada, solamente dejó seguir la conversación que estaba siendo entablada frente a él.

—Lo que viste es lo que fue, y no creo que haya sido tan descabellado que digamos.

—¿Ah, sí? Puede que estés en lo correcto, ¿pero qué me dices del hecho que habiendo conseguido el Mangekyo Sharingan desde hace bastantes años, no lo hayas utilizado en toda la primera saga de Naruto?

El invocador de perros suspiró.

—Me dio pereza usarlo y quise esperar hasta Shippuden —contestó como si nada.

Otra mancha más para el historial del Hatake.

—¿Además de siempre llegar tarde también eres peresozo Kakashi? —indagó Obito con unas pequeñas risas escapando de sus labios, irritando así a su ex compañero. Sin embargo este mantuvo la calma, lo dicho por el enamorado de Rin le trajo varios recuerdos del pasado, del antiguo Equipo 7, uno de los mejores períodos de su vida—, ¡oh, sí! Se me olvidaba lo pervertido —Y su poca paciencia se fue a tirar al barranco.

—Hey Obito, no deberías de burlarte ya tú eres el siguiente en la lista.

* * *

Hola gente. Como seguro se habrán dado cuenta si leyeron el primer capítulo de nuevo cambié la modalidad del fic de two-shot a three-shot, pues lo que me faltó por escribir resultó ser más largo de lo que pensé y vi ilógico que el primer capítulo tuviese ¿cuánto, 1000 palabras? Y el segundo alrededor de 4000; por ello cambié el sistema.

Eso fue todo. ¡Dejen review y traigo el capítulo en dos días! Podría tardarme una semana o dos o incluso tres ya que ando con dos short-fics que debo finalizar (además de los otros que tengo planeado escribir) sin incluir dos large-fics, pero si veo varios comentarios le daré primordialidad a este trabajo.

Saludos.


	3. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo III.**_

—¿Yo? —preguntó Obito, incrédulo que fuese él el siguiente a ser criticado.

—Sí, tú —reafirmó Yagura—. ¿Cómo carajos me manipulaste con tu sharingan siendo yo un jinchūriki? Se supone que mi Bestia con Cola debió despertarme cuando me tenías bajo tu genjutsu.

El del sharingan se acomodó tranquilamente en su lugar.

—A mí no me culpes, fue Isobu que no te quiso despertar.

—¿Eh?

—Como lo escuchaste. Parece ser que no le dabas la misma cantidad de galletas que yo —contestó sonriente—. O tal vez no tan deliciosas. La receta Uchiha es una de las mejores en los continentes elementales, eso fue tu perdición.

El peli-verde se sonrojó un poco debido a la vergüenza. Si tan solo le hubiese dado más de las jodidas galleticas para tortugas…

—B-Bueno, dejando eso de lado. —Intentó cambiar de tema aclarándose la garganta—. Creo que ya hemos aclarado todo, solo falta…

—¡Esperen! —Un grito se escuchó en la habitación.

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provino la vociferación, para encontrarse con las puertas de la sala abriéndose de golpe con un muy pálido hombre y un chico con lentes pasando a través de ellas.

—Lamentamos la tardanza. —Se disculpó Kabuto tomando una silla para sentarse. Lo mismo hizo Orochimaru.

—Al grano Kabuto. —Tomó turno de palabra Orochimaru—. ¿Dónde está la nueva especie de serpiente que prometieron me darían? —Le habló esta vez a los presentes, quienes permanecieron mudos.

—Lo siento Orochimaru, te mintieron para venir hasta acá —declaró relajadamente el Hatake.

—¿Qué?

Yagura suspiró.

—Orochimaru, todos nos hemos reunidos aquí para discutir las incongruencias en las historias de cada uno. Tú por ejemplo, ¿por qué quisiste destruir Konoha? —interrogó directo.

El Sannin de las serpientes se indignó ante la incógnita surgida de repente, mucho más porque fue ignorada su petición y tomado a la ligera el hecho de que fue manipulado.

—Eso lo debiste ver hace como 100 mangas atrás; fue porque la Hoja escogió al imbécil de Minato como Hokage y no a mí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio mocoso. Si eso es todo, me largo de aquí; vamos Kabuto.

—Sí.

Y justo cuando se propusieron a salir…

—Orochimaru, sé muy bien tu secreto.

El pelinegro volteó a verlo con una expresión confundida.

—¿Secreto?

—Sí —respondió el oji-morado—. El secreto de por qué en verdad decidiste destruir la Hoja. —El cruel villano tragó fuerte ante su declaración—. Quise que lo dijeras tú mismo, pero si no me dejas opción lo haré yo.

Sintió entonces entrar en pánico.

—N-No sé de qué hablas —tartamudeó nervioso.

—Oh, hablo de tus sentimientos por…

—¡Alto! —voceó el oji-amarillo.

Pocas veces el vil y escalofriante Orochimaru se había visto envuelto en circunstancias como estas.

—¿Cómo?

—Es-Espera. —Y movió sus manos de un lado a otro a manera defensiva—, no es necesario llegar tan lejos.

—¿Ah no?

—No, claro que no Yagura.

—Yo creo que sí —refutó sonriente—. Así que, o lo dices tú o lo digo yo.

Ya sin opciones, Orochimaru fue forzado a resignarse.

—Está bien, está bien.

Suspiró, esto no iba a ser sencillo, menos aún cuando todos en el cuarto lo miraban fijamente curiosos de lo que podría ocultar el extraño pelinegro.

—Habla. ¿Por qué quisiste destruir Konoha?

—Y-Yo...

—¡Habla!

Suspiró una última vez.

—Quise destruir Konoha porque Tsunade no me correspondió.

Silencio. El desconcierto los asaltó a todos, excepto claro a cierto adolescente.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú…? —Pero el mejor amigo de Kakashi no pudo continuar puesto que fue interrumpido.

—Sí, estoy enamorado de Tsunade.

Y una vez más, silencio. Aún así, las risas no tardaron mucho. Nadie se creía que el maléfico pelinegro haya estado enamorado alguna vez, mucho menos de la Sannin de las babosas.

—Bueno, es comprensible, después de todo Tsunade está bien «dotada». —Se escuchó el anterior comentario entre las carcajadas mas sin identificar de quién provino.

—A ver, ahora abacaré el último punto en la agenda —dijo luego de aclararse la garganta—. ¡¿Quién demonios es el villano final?! —interrogó vociferando—. Primero era Pain, luego Nagato, luego Obito, luego Madara, luego Kaguya. ¿Falta alguien? Oh, sí, el tipo que vende ramen, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Se miraron todos entre sí.

—Creo que Teuchi —contestó Kabuto.

—¡Ese mismo! Pues entonces…

—Se equivocan, el villano final no soy yo, tampoco Teuchi —reveló la oji-perla.

La confusión no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quién es entonces?

—Adivinen. —Retó.

Todos se pusieron sus manos en sus respectivas barbillas, a modo pensativo. Duraron un buen rato así, indagando en sus mentes la respuesta, recordando hechos, relacionando sucesos, hasta que…

—¡Ya sé! Es Kishimoto, pues es él quien nos hace actuar —dijo Obito, pero la peliblanca negó con la cabeza.

—Noup, casi. El verdadero villano final es… —Mantuvo el suspenso unos segundos—, ¡la marihuana!

¿En serio?

—¡¿Eh?!

—Verán, ¿por qué creen que hacemos cosas estúpidas en contra de nuestra voluntad? Es porque Kishimoto se droga constantemente. Cuando me creó a mí pude entrar a su realidad gracias al ulta-genial ojo que tengo en mi frente, y lo pillé in-fraganti, mas no se percató de ello. Así es damas y caballeros, el villano final es la droga.

Las mandíbulas de todos estaban en el suelo.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que quien en realidad me manipuló era un polvo cualquiera sin vida y sin inteligencia, y no una coneja alienígena sin personalidad propia, que digo, tú?

Sonrió.

—Ambas, Madara.

Bufó.

—Prefiero la primera opción nada más… —musitó.

—¿Y cómo hacemos que la marihuana nos deje de manipular? —preguntó Itachi.

Kaguya se acomodó en su lugar.

—Tranquilo, ya me encargué del asunto.

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

—Digamos que… el manga fue descontinuado por «incapacidad» del autor…

Y no se dijo más.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Que quede claro que Kaguya mató a Kishimoto. xD Perdón por la tardanza, espero hayan disfrutado esta última entrega.

Saludos, ¡y dejen review!


End file.
